


robro rolls off the tongue better than "bronnor"

by Dinohunter5904



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, i blame all of this on Shipper's Guide to the Galaxy, if you want an explanation watch her "Bronnor" video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinohunter5904/pseuds/Dinohunter5904
Summary: Connor laughed and Craig thought to himself. He stifled a laugh himself as he raked his eyes over Connor's messy hair and tired eyes. God, he had the hots for the hot android.You saw the tags, please go watch her video so I don't just seem like a weirdo.





	robro rolls off the tongue better than "bronnor"

**Author's Note:**

> I am so mad at myself right now lmao. I can never write serious fics but as soon as I find a super weird crack ship I'm able to pump out a one-shot in two days. If people enjoy this enough I might write a sequel or two, for some reason. Remember, comments, kudos, and more are always appreciated!

It's amazing how concern over another can make one seem so much more undeniably human, especially when the one in question takes a chunk out of his own day to help find a stranger's capybara. Though to be fair, the capybara is a stuffed animal and belongs to his adorable little daughter, so Craig can't really blame him. If he were out on his daily run and saw a face like River's looking at him and practically begging for help, even if she can't speak beyond some nonsense babbling, he'd probably drop everything to help her find her missing toy too. 

...Didn't exactly hurt that the android to help him was hotter than the guy he’d experimented with in college. Now that was saying something.

It was nice getting to know the guy through snippets of small talk made in an attempt to avoid the awkwardness of looking for a tiny stranger’s equally tiny stuffed capybara. Said his name was Connor, worked for the DPD and was on his way home anyway after he and his partner were offered the rest of the day off.

“I thought ‘justice never sleeps’ and all that applies to cops, too.” Craig laughed as they retraced his steps.

“Well, at the very least humans require it to survive, but I also have come to find staying in stasis for the night quite enjoyable.” Connor replied, scanning his eyes across the ground, clearly focused on the task at hand, but there was also a trace of a smile on his lips. Craig debated whether or not the android had completely missed his joke and responded literally, or that was his own brand of quipping back. It was so hard these days to tell with androids, considering now that they had their new found free will to either be as human as possible or embrace the more plastic-y parts of themselves. He decided to go with the safe option.

“That's cool! I've probably always liked sleep a little too much. There's always so much more I could be doing with that time, but damn does it feel good.” He admitted.

Connor frowned a little, flicking his eyes over at him before resuming their search, and Craig got the feeling that he chose wrong. “As long as it is not detrimental to your quality of life, I don't see how sleeping could be counterproductive.”

Mulling over this, Craig sort of frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't allow his pace to slow down. “I guess. I dunno, I'm just a pretty busy guy, so there's always something else I could be doing. I mean, I own a business, I have three daughters whose lives I'm pretty involved in, I try my best to keep in shape and all, and uh- my wife and I recently got divorced. Well, ex-wife now, I suppose.” He reached his pointer fingers out to allow River to grab and play with his hands for a little while, definitely just to stimulate River and keep her from crying anymore and not because he needed to fidget and do something with his hands. 

The android turned his head more fully to face him now. “I'm sorry to hear that. I've been informed by a friend who has experience in that situation that it's… not exactly pleasant. Especially when children are involved. But you could also argue that your stress is all the more reason to get the rest you need. Taking care of yourself isn't just for when you feel as though you've earned it. It's even more necessary when facing new challenges to be fortified in other aspects of your health so that you can be, pardon the language, operating at maximum efficiency.” Craig wasn't able to divert enough attention to keep walking that time.

He's been thinking about that for a while.

A few minutes later, they finally managed to find River's toy after a long adventure involving interrogating some of his neighbors that for some reason happened to be hanging around the park and saving Arnold the capybara from further mutilation from Joseph’s creepy twins, and they parted ways. It sucked that that was probably the only time he'd ever see the guy (Detroit is a pretty big city, you know). Or at the very least, that's what they had both thought. Then, he ran into Connor again at Walmart.

It's certainly a bit of whiplash and he doesn't really recognize him at first considering the fluffy pajamas and slippers, contrasting the blazer and tie he had been wearing at the park. Not to mention it was also well after 2 am and Connor has been staring at the gossip mags for entirely too long. 

“Hey, Connor, bro!” Craig called, though he's careful to keep his voice down in order to not disturb the nonexistent other customers. Although, he can't really be blamed. There's something eerie about the fluorescent lighting in a 24-hour chain store that shouldn't be disturbed.

Connor snaps out of his staring contest with the various printed celebrities and a smile breaks out across his face as he recognizes him. “It's nice to see you again, Mr. Cahn. I'd ask what you're doing out so late, but that'd be a bit hypocritical of me.”

He snorts. “Nah, it's cool bro.” Craig takes the time to take in more of his appearance now that he's closer and can notice a couple more details. Namely, the fact that Connor has a sort of tired look in his eyes that he didn't know androids were physically capable of displaying. The more you know. (Though, he does also note the faded Queen t-shirt he had paired with some fuzzy baby blue pajama pants and the fluffiest slippers he's ever goddamn seen.) “You doing okay? You look tired.”

Connor rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling, so Craig didn't take it to heart. “I haven't recharged in about 4 days due to an undercover operation I was a part of. It's straining my systems a little to be operating on lower power than normal.”

“Well yeah, but, you look tired. Sounds like it, too. You sure you're okay?”

“It's still recommended that androids recharge every two-to-three days for a couple of hours in order to reduce symptoms of drowsiness that greatly mirror humans. Slurred speech, decreased reaction time, inhibited cognitive ability, et cetera. All of which can be extremely dangerous in my line of work.” Connor adjusts the red shopping basket he's holding in the crook of his elbow. He seems to finally decide on a magazine and drops it into the basket.

“Huh.” Craig takes a moment to process. Even before the whole revolution and deviant thing, he'd always thought androids seemed too human to actually buy one, even if he probably could've used the help. Of course, the result is that he didn't know much about their capabilities. He’d never seen an android look tired before; if he hadn’t asked Connor, he’d probably never know why. 

Connor moved to push past him and grab a couple of sodas from the fridge on the other side of the closed check-out aisle. "Besides, how have you been? I hope your standing with your ex-wife is better."

"Yeah, things are all copacetic between us an all." He remembered something. "I've been sleeping pretty okay, too. Though, my twin daughters Briar and Hazel have a softball game in a few days and considering I'm also their coach, I think I'm a healthy amount of nervous."

Connor gave a tired smile. "Well, I hope that you are able to go home and sleep soon. You'll want to be well rested for that."

"Yeah. You know, I was actually asleep earlier, but I woke up and remembered I needed to get some more avocados for my protein shakes and I didn't really feel tired anymore so," Craig shrugged. "Why not?"

He huffed a laugh. "That's fair. Well, still. Good luck, Mr. Cahn."

Craig waved him off and faintly noticed his cheeks felt a little warm. "Call me Craig; 'Mr. Cahn' makes me sound like someone who knows what he's doing."

Connor laughed and Craig thought to himself. He stifled a laugh himself as he raked his eyes over Connor's messy hair and tired eyes. God, he had the hots for the hot android. Who'da thunk it. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head and he considered it for a good couple of seconds before finally going fuck it. "Hey, Connor, do you have a phone number I could write down or something?"

Connor blinked a couple of times before speaking. The LED on his forehead also had a couple patches of yellow before returning to a solid blue. Craig wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. "Yes, all androids have built in communication systems. Our serial numbers act as a phone number if we ever need to contact someone. Mind if I ask why?"

Craig shrugged. "You seem like a cool dude and I know I don't really get out much. I'm not suggesting a date or anything—I don't think I'm ready for that right now, anyway— but at the very least I'd like to maybe grab a coffee sometime and get to know you?"

"Oh!" More blinking. "Well, in that case…” Connor blinks for a couple more seconds and the LED flashes yellow before returning to a solid blue. “There we are, my number is now in your contacts." 

"...Did you just like, hack your number into my phone?"

"I assumed it would be more efficient than making you take out your phone and input it yourself." Connor tilted his head. He looked kind of like a confused puppy and his LED was a bright yellow. "Was that too presumptuous of me? I've been informed that not warning people before using some of my... more advanced capabilities can be unsettling."

"Nah, it's cool bro. Actually, that's really cool! I suppose it makes sense now that I think about it, but I never knew androids could do that." Connor’s LED goes back to blue and Craig relaxes. Blue is good, right? He takes his phone out to check that Connor’s new contact is actually in there when he notices that it’s the wrong side of 3am. They should probably get going, and Craig tells Connor just that.

“I suppose so. I know it’s pretty late and even if you’re not tired, some of us are. Again, good luck with your daughters.”

He laughs. “Thanks, man.” They exchange goodbyes and Connor leaves to pay for his groceries after they wave to each other. After he’s gone, Craig picks up, pays for, and leaves with a bag full of avocados (and a copy of the same magazine that Connor had grabbed, the cover boasting an interview with the android messiah, Markus.) When he got to his car and threw the bag onto the passenger seat, he turned the key in the ignition and headed home, excited for the next time he could meet up with Connor.


End file.
